Code Lyoko OVA: Founding of Lyoko
by James the Lesser
Summary: How Lyoko was Found, my version of it.


**Code Lyoko OVA: Founding of Lyoko **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N I have seen the Pilot, but from what I've read/heard the Pilot was a pilot, not actually part of the story. Why Yumi was psychic on Earth, and Aelita never existed in it, Milly was supposed to be Jeremie's girlfriend, but then Aelita was created after the show was approved. So I am basing this off my own mind, the Pilot in my Lyoko Stories never existed. Although I don't know how many people have seen the pilot so this may be a stupid A/N**

**Better A/N This is not really a Movie but an OVA, so like how the OVA is for Read or Die, or the OVAs in the Kenshin or Elfin Lied series, they aren't episodes or movies but explain something or are prequels/sequels to the original show. So unlike a movie which would be 90-120 minutes this would be a 60 minute OVA if on TV**

**Prologue**

It is a hot summer day in July 1994 in France. For most people it was a day to go to the pool, the rivers and ponds and for the lucky few the ocean. However not everyone was thinking about ways to beat the heat. A man and his daughter have much bigger problems and are running away from their home. "What are we going to do Daddy?" The men in black her Father had warned her about had finally come.

"We are going to our new home Princess, I have a surprise for you to, and you'll love it." The man gets to the exit and helps his daughter up the ladder.

"Get back here Franz! You're under arrest for breaking International law and breaking your non-disclosure clause!" The men in black had followed them! They run to the Factory and take the stairs down to an elevator.

"Go Honey, take the ladder to the room with the big tubes, Daddy will be right behind you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you Daddy." The girl doesn't move, she had lost her Mother nearly a year before and now her Father could be taken to.

"You won't lose me Princess, go, now!" He makes sure his daughter starts down the ladder before getting in the elevator. Taking it down to a large room with a large computer panel he goes over to the computer panel and brings up a screen. "One minute Princess and we will be together again, immortal; my dream will finally come true." Looking at another screen he sees what the security cameras see, the three men in black coming into the Factory. He gets back in the elevator and heads to the next room not worried anymore, he had done it.

The girl sees the elevator come down, the doors open, and she runs over to her Father. "Daddy what do I do? I'm scared." She hugs her Father for comfort.

"Its going to be ok Princess, just go inside one of the tubes and we'll be free from this." The man gets in one as his daughter gets in a second one. "See you soon Princess."

"This won't hurt will it Daddy?" The girl is nervous not sure what her Father was having her do but she trusted him.

"No Princess I could never hurt you." The doors close; there is a humming noise as the two disappear from Earth.

Until one day far in the future…

**Part 1**

Kadic Academy had just opened for its 2004 school year; the boarding students arrived in droves to move in to their dorms. They had a week to move in but most moved in as soon as possible to be away from home and to be with friends. One student, Jeremie Belpois, was unpacking his things at Kadic Academy. He was hoping for a new start after his last school that he had to deal with all the morons and bullies. His Father was happy Jeremie was going to Kadic Academy, it was his Father's Alma Mater and now Jeremie would be going to it. Putting up his picture of Einstein it was starting to feel a little bit more at home. "It won't be that bad; Ulrich goes here, been so long since we got to do stuff together." The Stern family had lived next to his until Mr. Stern got a job at Suns INC. Jeremie and Ulrich still talked to each other over the phone or through letters but now they would be together again. Jeremie was nervous that Ulrich had made new friends, had changed, and wouldn't be friends with him anymore. Jeremie hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Is Jeremie Belpois in this room?" The door opens and a large man in sweats walks in with a clipboard. "You have to sign the sheet if you are moving in today." Jim looks at the new kid, he had never had him in his class before, he wondered if the Jeremie was any good at sports.

"Oh sorry, I've never been here before Sir." Jeremie takes the clipboard and signs in quickly hoping he wouldn't be in trouble. It wouldn't be a good way to start his first day at Kadic Academy.

"Call me Jim, I'm the gym teacher, you play any sports?" Jim takes the clipboard back checking that Jeremie signed on the right line.

"No, but my friend Ulrich does, you probably know him, he's been going here since last year." Jeremie hoped Ulrich would still be his friend, they had played football back at home not that Jeremie was good at it but Ulrich was amazing.

"Ulrich Stern and you are friends? Never would of guessed it, that kid has a magic leg, now keep unpacking and make sure you make it to the introduction speech this Thursday."

"Ok Jim, thanks for bringing the clipboard, I didn't know about it." Glad he wasn't going to be in trouble Jeremie starts unpacking some clothes before going to the next box filled with computer equipment.

"You sound like a good kid and no problem it's my job to make sure the new students sign in, follow the rules and you won't have to deal with me much." Jim walks out of the room and goes to the next dorm room to make sure the people there had signed in.

Ulrich Stern was in his dorm room setting things up. He was excited and nervous, his friend Jeremie was going to Kadic Academy now and Ulrich wasn't sure if they could be as good of friends as they had been. After being friends back at home Ulrich hoped Jeremie would want to stay friends with him but so much had changed. Ulrich had made new friends, his roommate Odd Della Robbia being his best friend at the Academy and an older student, Yumi Ishiyama being someone he trained with in Pencak Silat. Putting up a Pencak Silat poster Ulrich hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Elizabeth Delmas, or Sissy as she liked to be called, walks in.

"Hi Ulrich, I heard you were moving in today." Sissy had a crush on Ulrich ever since she first saw him in Sixth grade.

"What do you want Sissy?" Ulrich had been annoyed by Sissy ever since he first got to Kadic Academy last year. She acted like the Queen of Kadic Academy because her Father was the Principal, she was known for having him wrapped around her finger and able to do anything she wanted.

"To welcome you back of course Ulrich." Her cheeks flush with red; she had put on extra makeup to look good for Ulrich and hopes he notices.

"Leave me alone Sissy." Ulrich gets off his bed after putting the poster up. "Did you see if Odd was here?"

"No I was to busy looking at you." Sissy smiles as sweetly as she can. She had her Father pay for teeth whitening before the school year started so her teeth would look as great as possible for Ulrich.

"Well stop it Sissy, if that smile was any more fake it would…" The door bursts open as a kid in a purple shirt, purple pants, and two purple suitcases kicks it open. He marches in like he owned the place.

"Hey Ulrich!" The kid stops when he sees Sissy. "Elizabeth what are you doing here, lose your way to your dorm room?" He smiles knowing she hated to be called Elizabeth.

"It's Sissy!" She hated to be called Elizabeth.

"I don't know, you don't look like that much of a wimp." Odd laughs as does Ulrich. "If you could move your mass out of the way I could set these down."

"I don't have a lot of mass! My weight curve is perfect! If you had muscles Odd you could carry those but you're so scrawny I'm surprised you could even carry one!" Sissy in a huff storms out of the room, nearly knocking Odd down as she doesn't try to go around him but through him.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte." Odd sets his suitcases down on the floor opening one quickly. "Come on Kiwi." Odd takes out a small dog, barely eight months old. "Good boy I'll take you out to use the bathroom when I get everything unpacked." He sets Kiwi down on his bed and begins to go through his things making sure Kiwi hadn't already gone to the bathroom.

"Odd dogs aren't allowed on campus or in the dorm." Ulrich shakes his head thinking this would end badly.

"Don't worry he's still a puppy not a dog, right Kiwi?" Kiwi yips twice before spinning around on the bed curling into a ball. The two unpack as do many others, the students hated school but they almost always went back as soon as possible so they could see their friends again. "So Ulrich you told me your friend Jeremie is coming here this year right?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I last saw him though."

"Why don't we go find him when we're done?" Odd had heard about Jeremie a lot from Ulrich; they were best friends back at Ulrich's first house, Odd sometimes felt like he had to compete against Jeremie even though he had never met Jeremie. "I'm sure he'd like to see a familiar face."

"I don't know if he came today, he might wait until the last day, I don't know anymore." Ulrich remembered Jeremie didn't seem too independent; he might not want to leave his parents as soon as possible.

"Well maybe tomorrow then, I'm getting hungry." Odd pats his stomach with a goofy smile on his face.

"Odd you're always hungry." Ulrich had put most of his stuff away already and just had a couple more posters to put up.

An hour after getting to Kadic Academy Jeremie has his computer set up. Turning it on he makes sure the internet connection works, it does. "I wonder what speed this is, I heard T1 but with so many different computers that might not be enough." He works on his computer, his baby as his parents called it, the most important object he had. He is about to launch his email to see if Ulrich had written him when another screen pops up. It is of a female elf with pink hair, or so it looks to Jeremie, and she seemed to be in distress.

"Help! Can you hear me?" Jeremie jumps back from the computer falling over. "Hello? Please listen to me, are you there?" The elf girl looks around the screen seeing Jeremie stand up. "Please, I am Aelita, I need help!"

"Well you need to call the police, whoever you are."

"Aelita and I can't call the police they won't believe me!" She seemed to need help to Jeremie, but what could he do?

"I'm sorry, maybe I should get the Principal…" Not that Jeremie knew who that was, he had just gotten to Kadic Academy.

"No! If you got this then you are someone who can help me! Get to the Factory and…" Jeremie cuts her off.

"What Factory? And I don't know if I am allowed to leave school grounds."

"It's on the river, there is a bridge, and I can see it through the cameras, here." Aelita disappears for a second then the screen flickers turning into the security cameras screens. "Can you find it?"

"Wait why would I and I don't know if I can leave the school grounds Aelita, whatever your problem is you should call the police." Jeremie goes to close the screen when he sees there is no X in the corner, no way to close it without turning the computer off. The screen flickers again and the girl elf Aelita appears again.

"You have to believe me! Get any friends you have and come to the Factory I need help!"

"Look Aliti…"

"Aelita! Please I don't know how long it will take him so please come to the Factory! I'll show you how run the Super Computer and…"

"Super Computer?" Now Jeremie's attention was on what Aelita had to talk about. "What kind of computer is that?"

"A Quantum computer, please if you could come and help me…" Jeremie again cuts her off.

"A Quantum Computer? Those don't exist!" Jeremie figures it is a prank call, but if there was such a thing as a Quantum Computer it would be amazing. "I don't have any friends here, I just got here an hour ago, but I guess I could go to your Factory." Jeremie looks out the window; it was still nice out but would be getting dark soon. "But I don't know if I can leave school grounds."

"Don't worry about that," Aelita wasn't sure why the person she contacted couldn't leave the school grounds, was there some sort of force field around it? "I'm sure someone as nice as you will have friends, hurry!" Aelita smiles at him hoping he will believe her, no one else had, not in the four years she had been trying to contact anyone. She wasn't sure how long she had been on Lyoko, there were no days or nights, not that she knew the concept of day or night, she was a computer program. Her problem was that the other more powerful computer Program was starting to act out.

"Wait I still don't know where the Factory is except on the river."

"You should be able to see something, a landmark, from the cameras, here." The screen goes back to the security cams.

"I see a mailbox, I think I do anyways," Jeremie leans in towards the screen. "I do, I don't know where that address is, maybe Ulrich will." The screen flickers and goes back to Aelita.

"Is he your friend?" Jeremie nods, he hoped, but would Ulrich even listen to him? "Ok, please hurry, Xana could be here any minute."

"Xana?" Aelita disappears from the screen before she can answer. "Oh man Jeremie what are you thinking? Ulrich might not even recognize you anymore." Jeremie turns off the computer and goes down the hall knocking on doors looking for Ulrich, hoping that he to had come to Kadic Academy on the first day the students could come back.

"Sissy leave us alone." Ulrich and Odd are on their beds talking about their summer vacations.

"Uh I'm not Sissy, I'm looking for Ulrich, and do you know which room is his?" Ulrich gets up and goes to the door opening it.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich wasn't sure it was him, the glasses looked the same but it had been so long since Ulrich had seen Jeremie in person he wasn't sure.

"Yes, glad you recognized me Ulrich." Jeremie had recognized Ulrich immediately, the hair and eyes were something he could never forget about his best friend. "I was wondering, there is this Factory I want to go to but don't know where it is, exactly. It's on the river and the address on a nearby house is…" Jeremie tells Ulrich, leaving out the part of the elf girl nearly screaming for help.

"Sneaking off campus to go to a creepy old Factory? Come on Ulrich let's go." Odd gets off his bed and pats Ulrich on the back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jeremie, know him from home, and I don't think we should be going anywhere when it's going to be dark soon."

"Well Ulrich if you won't go I will it sounds like fun." Odd smiles at Jeremie and sticks his hand out. "The names Odd Della Robbia." Jeremie sticks his hand out and shakes Odd's.

"Odd if you and Jeremie leave the campus and get caught you will be in detention before school even starts."

"Key word there Ulrich is before school starts, no school, and no school rules." Odd walks out of the room. "So where was this Factory again?"

"On the river, near this address." Jeremie had written it down to make sure he wouldn't forget. Odd looks at the address then hands the paper back to Jeremie.

"I know where that is; have to go by it to get to the skate park from here." Odd starts walking down the hall not waiting for Jeremie or Ulrich wanting to go to the Factory. He had ignored it every time on his way to the skate park but now he had an incentive to go into the Factory.

"Odd if you're going then I'll go." Ulrich walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Jeremie is a little mad, Ulrich wouldn't go for him but would for this Odd kid, Jeremie would get mad later right now they had to get to the Factory.

After climbing over the wall, Jeremie getting help from Ulrich, they make it to the Factory. "Are you sure this is it?" Odd and the other two cross the bridge getting to the entrance of the Factory.

"I think so, it looks right, there should be an elevator when we get inside." They walk into the Factory seeing the elevator on the floor below. "I don't know how to get down." The stairs leading down had collapsed halfway down, Odd looks around and sees several cables and ropes hanging down from the ceiling.

"This way!" Odd jumps and grabs a rope sliding down it. "Come on its fun!" Odd goes over to the elevator as Ulrich comes down the rope.

"You coming down Jeremie? We're here because of you, but how come you didn't know how to get down?" Ulrich thought this was a place Jeremie had been to, or knew about at least.

"I'll be right there." Jeremie reaches out and grabs the rope, falling forward and hanging onto it for dear life. "Just wait." He slides down the rope slowly having flashbacks from gym, he hated gym. Getting down he goes over to the elevator and presses the button. "Let's see this Super Computer."

"What Super Computer? Is he a type of super hero or something?" Odd laughs at his joke as the elevator stops, the doors open, and Jeremie's jaw drops.

"What is it Jeremie?" Ulrich sees a chair in front of a large computer console.

"It must be the Super Computer Aelita told me about." Jeremie walks over to the console and sees the keyboard.

"Aelita? She cute?" Odd liked girls, a lot, and had a goal to date every girl in his grade by the 10th grade if not earlier.

"What? I don't know she's an elf." Jeremie starts working on the computer amazed by it.

"An elf?" Ulrich looks at Jeremie, had his friend been on medication and forgotten it?

"Hello, thank you!" A screen appears on the large monitor of Aelita.

"Hey, you must be Aelita, where you from?" Odd immediately turns on the charm for a pretty girl.

"Good he brought friends, if you and the other one could take the elevator to the Scanners…"

"Wait, hold on a minute, who are you, how do you know Jeremie, and why are we here?" Ulrich not blinded by a computer like Jeremie or a cute girl like Odd was thinking about what was going on.

"I'm Aelita, I just met your friend Jeremie, and you're here to help me." She looks at the three boys, she had seen people before, boys and girls, her first contact was with a girl but she didn't believe Aelita. Now to see three people from Earth Aelita took her time studying them wondering what it would be like to be there, not that that could ever happen, she was a computer program. "If you could go to the Scanner Room I will tell Jeremie how to send you here."

"Like teleport us? Gonna take us to your elf world?" Odd liked the idea, especially if there were more cute girls like Aelita there.

"Elf? I'm a computer program not an elf, what's an elf?" Aelita had spent time, after figuring out how to connect to the outside world, reading about Earth but had never read anything about elves.

"You're a computer program? Who made you?" Jeremie was getting more sucked into the situation every second as he looked around the Super Computer, it was amazing, something with this much power, he could play every game in the world and still have resources left.

"I don't know but we don't have much time, Xana is coming soon."

"Who's Xana, a friend of yours?" Odd smiles, going to the screen to get a better look at Aelita.

"No another computer program, he's been after me before but now he found a way to get to Earth." Aelita looks over her shoulder, she was in a Tower but she was always worried. She couldn't remember how long she had been constantly hiding from Xana and his monsters as she had no concept of time on Lyoko.

"So we go to another room that is called the Scanner Room to get to where you are?" Ulrich was skeptical thinking it was all just a trick.

"Yes, please hurry, I can't fight them on my own."

"Them? Who's all there?" Jeremie was looking at a program; it looked like it was powerful enough to… But couldn't be, time travel was impossible, it must be for something else.

"Xana's monsters, they leave me alone sometimes unless Xana is getting ready to do something, why I am hiding in a Tower, they can't get in here."

"So we are your knights and you are the Princess trapped in a castle Tower." Odd pats his chest. "Just call me Sir Lancelot."

"Shut up Odd, why should we believe you, you say you're a computer program but you look and act like a human, well you look like an elf but still why should we believe you?" Ulrich wasn't buying this story, monsters, an elf calling out for help who was a computer program hiding from another computer program called Xana, sounded like the plot for some B-List Sci Fi.

"Please trust me! Your friend does," Aelita looks at Jeremie. "If Xana makes it to Earth I don't know what he will do."

"Alright we'll go to the other room, Scanner Room, which way?" The elevator could go up or down.

"Push the next button, and when you get off go into the Scanners." Odd and Ulrich get on the elevator and push the button.

"I'll tell you how to send your friends, it isn't that hard." She looks at Jeremie, his glasses were different, she hadn't seen people wear glasses before, she knew about them from reading about Earth but had never seen anyone wear them in real life.

"Ok I guess these are the Scanners." Ulrich and Odd get off the elevator and see three tubes. "Do we step in them?"

"You heard her Ulrich she's taking us to her world through this." Odd steps into a Scanner, "Wonder how long it will take, lunch is meatballs and gravy!"

"Uh Ulrich are you in one?" Jeremie had followed Aelita's instructions and had a program up.

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich didn't know why he was doing this, Jeremie was his friend but this seemed like one huge prank.

"Uh Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?" Aelita finally called him by his name; Jeremie doesn't respond differently, she decided it was ok to call him by his first name. She wasn't sure, she had read some people only like to be called by their last name, or others by titles.

"What do I do now?" Jeremie was looking at the information passing along the monitor under the screen that Aelita was in.

"All you have to do is…" She explains to Jeremie what to do while trying to hide her nervousness and excitement.

"I got it, ok Ulrich, Odd; I guess I'm sending you to her world."

"Lyoko."

"What Aelita?"

"My world is called Lyoko."

"Ok, I just type this in then hit send right?" Aelita nods. Jeremie types in the last part and hits send.

"Jeremie nothing is happening." As Ulrich goes to leave the Scanner the doors close. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" There is a humming noise, and then Ulrich feels something and begins to rise in the air. "Jeremie!" Ulrich stops rising then sees a bright flash.

Not sure what had happened Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Are they there?"

"I don't know, ask them."

"Ulrich? Are you there?" Jeremie felt foolish, he was talking to the air, how could Ulrich hear him?

"Loud and clear Jeremie, not sure how though." Ulrich looks around, he and Odd had landed somewhere that was covered in ice. "Odd take a deep breath." Odd looks at Ulrich strangely trying to take a deep breath. "You can't can you? We aren't breathing, and we can't smell anything, do you smell the ice, or the water?"

"No Ulrich and I don't feel it either, good thing to because it looks like we landed in Antarctica except those don't look like penguins. Odd points to three little monsters standing in front of a large white Tower with a blue aura.

"They don't look dangerous if we leave them alone, but where are we? Why can't we breathe or smell or feel anything?"

"Aelita says you're on Lyoko which isn't a real world, it's virtual." Jeremie wasn't sure if he believed it all, yet, but from what Aelita was telling him, what his friend was telling him, and what he was finding on the computer it was hard to not believe it.

"My skin is smooth and perfect, I like it here." Odd is rubbing a hand over his arm, it was like porcelain, so odd thought as he couldn't actually feel anything. One of the little monsters turns around and sees Odd and Ulrich. "Uh oh they spotted us."

"Be careful you two, Aelita says those are some of Xana's monsters, they shoot lasers, deal with them so she can get out of the Tower." Jeremie wished he could see what was going on. "Aelita is there anyway for me to see what is on Lyoko?"

"Yes Jeremie, bring up the map." Aelita looks at Jeremie who stares back at him. "Oh, all you do is…" She tells him how to bring the map up.

"Ok, hey, what's this?" Two small screens had just appeared on the monitor, one with a weird looking picture of Ulrich and another with a weird picture of Odd. "100?" Jeremie types away getting the information from the Super Computer. "I can enter your names to these cards, want me to?"

"Sure Jeremie but how do we take care of these monsters?"

"Come on Ulrich they aren't monsters they look like big bugs, why not step on them?" Odd runs over and kicks one sending it flying into the water. "See? No big…" Odd is hit by a laser fried from one of the small monsters.

"Odd!" Ulrich runs over and kicks the monster that had shot his friend with a laser. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, never been better, doesn't hurt at all." Odd goes to kick the last monster into the water when he is hit by a laser. "Strange, they really don't hurt at all." Odd kicks it into the water.

"Be careful Odd your card shows you went from 100 points to 90 points, those lasers must do 5 points of damage each."

"They're all gone, we destroyed the monsters locking the Princess in her castle, she can come out." Jeremie relays Odd's message to Aelita.

"Have them come in." Aelita wanted to meet the two humans inside the Tower where they were safe and wouldn't be interrupted.

"She says go into the Tower."

"How Jeremie? There's no door." Ulrich walks up to the Tower, puts a hand on it looking for any hidden doors when he finds his hand goes right through the Tower wall. "Never mind, come on Odd." Ulrich walks into the Tower followed by Odd where they find the elf looking computer program standing on a platform

"Hello there beautiful." Odd turns the charm on not caring if she was just a computer program, according to Jeremie, as Odd figured it, he to was now a computer program.

"Beautiful? My name is Aelita." She is fascinated to have two humans so close, she had never been able to get anyone here before; this was a new experience for her as well as Odd and Ulrich. "I see you took care of the monsters, thank you." She gets close to Odd, looking at his hair. "Why is there a spot of purple in your hair?" From what Aelita had read purple was not a natural hair color.

"Why not? Why is your hair pink?" Odd had never met anyone with pink hair before and turned the question around.

"It is how I was made."

"Who made you, and this, or Xena?"

"I don't know who made me or Lyoko or Xana." Aelita corrects Ulrich without making it obvious, she didn't want to waste time. "Xana has discovered a way to go to your world and attack it, so far he has been keeping the involvement in your world to a minimum but I am worried he will do more."

"What has Xana done already?" Jeremie was curious, if a computer program could affect things on Earth what had it done, and why?

"I'm not sure, the first time he left Lyoko he altered data and information from an election in a country so even though the good person won it the bad person got into power."

"When was this?"

"I don't know, time doesn't exist here, it could have been a long time ago or a short time ago I'm not sure."

"What else has he done?" Jeremie had a good idea what it was Aelita was talking about; it had been in the news as America was a Super Power and if it was unstable it could damage the whole planet.

"He controlled your airplanes and crashed them into your buildings, I don't know why but he wanted to kill humans."

"Wait you're saying this thing can kill people?" Ulrich was getting nervous, what exactly had he gotten caught up in?

"Yes, I'm not sure why Xana did it though; I don't think my creator would want it to kill people."

"Then what did Xana do?" Jeremie was positive he knew what Xana had done that time; it was over nine months after the first attack.

"Xana went and hacked a computer and altered data to make it look like one country was doing something bad so another country would invade it and kill people."

"That was more then two years after the other one…" Jeremie couldn't believe what he was hearing, that the past four years the wars in the Middle East had been started by a computer program? For what reason could there be for that? "Why haven't you tried to get help before?" _If Xana was so dangerous why wait until now_, Jeremie thought.

"I've tried; when I learned what Xana could do I tried and was able to contact people on Earth, people like you, but none of them believed me." It had been so frustrating for her; she had tried seven times before someone finally believed her. Although Jeremie was curious about a Quantum Computer so was baited into coming to the Factory.

"So you're saying that this Xana kills people, you don't know why it does, and you want us to help? We're just kids, heck Jeremie is only eleven and I'm barely 12 years old." Ulrich wanted no part in this; they should go and tell the police or an adult, anyone who could stop this Xana.

"I tried the police once they thought I was lying and told me never to contact them again. I need to get to another Tower so I can go to the Forest but with Xana's monsters I couldn't leave the Tower." Aelita looks towards the Tower wall where Odd and Ulrich had walked in from. "Please go out first incase Xana sent any more monsters." Odd sticks his head out and sees nothing is out there.

"Come on Princess, Sir Lancelot and King Arthur shall protect you on your quest." Odd did a horrible British accent but Aelita laughed.

"Knights of the Round table, I've read that." Aelita, once she learned how to make contact with the outside world had read thousands of books not always knowing which books were real and which books were fake. Her favorite real book was about a man who solved mysteries while her favorite fake book was about a man born to a virgin who did magic and his greatest trick was coming back from the dead to fly off into the sky.

"Aelita where do we go," Odd and Ulrich fall in behind her, "Jeremie do you know what she's looking for?"

"No Ulrich, but I did find something interesting." Jeremie had found a program for creating other programs on Lyoko; he would have to look at it later.

"It is this way." Aelita had closed her eyes and 'found' the Tower she was looking for.

They walk for nearly twenty minutes when they find another white Tower with a blue aura. "This is it, follow me." Aelita walks in followed by Odd and Ulrich.

"It looks the same to me Princess." Odd looks around then looks down. "Wait, what's that?"

"That is the stream we are going to take, if you'll come with me." Aelita did not want to sound like she was ordering the two humans, she had to keep them here, she needed their help. "Hold my hand and don't let go, if you do it will take time to get you out." Odd grabs Aelita's hand, then Ulrich grabs Odd's hand. Aelita jumps off the ledge followed by the two boys into the stream of data that takes them for a wild ride.

After a few seconds Aelita moves up bringing the boys with her. Landing on the platform Odd holds his stomach. "Oh I don't feel too good."

"Feel?" Aelita didn't understand what Odd meant; she had never felt sick since she was a computer program and couldn't comprehend what it meant to feel 'not good'.

"Ok Aelita where do we go now?" Ulrich is looking around the new area as they leave the Tower. There are strange trees everywhere, some look like trees Ulrich had seen in Sci Fi movies and others looked like nothing he had ever seen.

The landscape was strange, where the ice world had water on the edges the forest world had nothing but air. It seemed to be split apart in a weird jigsaw puzzle pieces with large gaps of space in between. "That way." She points west and they walk that way when they run into more of the little monsters.

"Bugs!" Odd gets into a fighting position.

"What?" Ulrich is confused; yes they were small but didn't really look like bugs to him.

"Have to give them a name right?" Odd runs and kicks the closest monster knocking if off the forest edge and into the nothingness below. "To easy, come on Ulrich let's have some fun." Odd dodges a laser and grabs one of the 'bugs'. "You're right Ulrich these aren't like bugs, more like, hmmm." Odd takes his time studying it as Ulrich kicks the third 'bug' off the forest edge. "How about Kankrelats?" Odd throws the monster over the edge with ease.

"Who cares Odd we just need to get Aelita to where ever, ready?" Ulrich turns around to find Aelita was less then a meter away studying him. "Hey back off." Ulrich is the one to back off when Aelita doesn't move.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a human here before, there have never been humans here, I'm curious." Aelita backs away now, looking at the ground almost as though she was feeling shame.

"Don't worry Aelita, but I think we need to run, give Xana less time to send those Kankrelats after us." The three begin to run, Odd and Ulrich finding they didn't get tired, it was as though they could run forever.

"There it is." Aelita points at another Tower also glowing with a blue aura.

"It looks like the last one, and the one before that." Ulrich sees no reason why they had to help Aelita to get to another Tower, the Kankrelats as Odd had named them were weak.

"It is different; it is the most powerful Tower on Lyoko." Aelita runs inside not wanting to tempt Xana. Ulrich and Odd run inside also again not sure why Aelita had to come here. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"I am going to do something, tell me if anything shows up on your screen." Jeremie isn't sure what Aelita means until a large world map of Lyoko appears in the middle of the room he is in.

"That map, it's of Lyoko right?" It was different then the map he had up, that was an overview of where his friend, Odd, and Aelita were. This showed four different parts of Lyoko revolving around a center.

"Yes Jeremie it is." Aelita wasn't sure if it would come up but it did. She had learned a lot about the Super Computer in her time on Lyoko but not the important things, who created it and who created her and Xana. "I don't know how to get your friends home, look for a materialization program for them." Aelita wasn't sure if one existed or if her new human friends were trapped on Lyoko.

"What!" Ulrich grabs Aelita by the shoulder, the first time anyone had touched her, ever. "We're trapped here!"

"I don't know!" Aelita backs away scared of Ulrich. "I've never had anyone come here before so I never looked for a way to send someone back." She pulls away from Ulrich afraid he would hit her, take her life points away, destroying her forever.

"Well Ulrich we don't have school for another week so we have plenty of time to chill out, beat up Kankrelats, and relax." Odd wasn't to worried, he could tell Jeremie about Kiwi to make sure Kiwi got food and out to use the bathroom.

"What about Yumi? She knows I was coming to school today so she will probably be looking for me."

"Yumi? Who is Yumi?" Jeremie and Aelita say this at the same time.

"Ulrich's long lost love." Odd gets punched in the arm by Ulrich for his last comment.

"She's a friend of mine; she's a year older then us." Ulrich did have a crush on Yumi but he would never admit it. They met when Yumi saw Ulrich training for Pencak Silat, it turned out she also trained in Pencak Silat and Tae Kwan Do. They trained in the gym a lot, when they could get away from Sissy who bothered Ulrich all the time.

"Well, I'm looking, what would a materialization program look like Aelita?" Jeremie wasn't sure what to look for, the Super Computer had so much information and programs, the power was amazing, something his computer could only dream of.

"I'm not sure; I am also looking for a program to modify someone who comes to Lyoko." Aelita was almost positive there was one, she had seen it, so she thought.

"Wait, you mean this?" Jeremie goes to a folder he had made earlier where he put a program he thought was interesting.

"Yes!" Aelita knew it existed she just had to find it. "With that you should be able to modify whoever you send here."

"Modify, how?" Jeremie had looked at it before but had more pressing issues.

"I'm not positive how it works, right now your friends look like they did on Earth. Jeremie was going to correct Aelita on the friend's part; he wasn't friends with Odd he had never met him until today when he sees something appear on the smaller map.

"You have something outside the Tower, I don't know what it is, might be those Kankrelats that Odd and Ulrich fought before." Jeremie wishes he could get better details but right now he was looking for a materialization program for his friends and looking at a modifying program.

"Come on Ulrich we can have some fun!" Odd runs out of the Tower and into three Kankrelats and a much larger monster. "Oh crap what is that?"

"I don't know, looks like a big crab." Ulrich doesn't like the new one, it was bigger, too big to just kick or pick up.

"Well here goes nothing!" Odd runs and slides into a Kankrelat knocking it over. "Over here Crab!" The crab looking monster charges a laser and hits Odd with it knocking him down. "You're more powerful then those little guys." Odd gets back up still amazed that it didn't hurt to be shot with a laser.

"Odd you lost another 10 points!" The card had flashed on the screen when Odd was hit by the laser. "You only have 80 left, be careful." Jeremie was afraid to find out what would happen if Odd lost all his points.

"Bye bye!" Odd had run past the Crab and kicked a Kankrelat off the edge of the forest land they were on. "Too easy, come on Ulrich before they're all gone."

"Fine." Ulrich was not in the mood for playing he was worried about getting home. He walks to the Kankrelat Odd had knocked over and picks it up by one of it's four legs. "Hey big monster!" The Crab turns around. "Catch!" Ulrich throws the Kankrelat as hard as he can and hits the Crab; the Kankrelat bounces off and falls onto the ground near Odd who kicks off the ledge.

"Gotcha!" Odd had pounced on the last Kankrelat and picks it up. "Here's another one!" He throws it at the Crab and like last time the Kankrelat bounces off but bounces hard and far enough to go over the edge and falls to the nothingness below. "Not to effective is it? We need weapons, a stick or a rock, anything." The Crab turns around and fires on Odd who dodges the laser.

"Now!" Ulrich runs and jumps on top of the Crab. "Ok I don't know what to do now, what's this weird pattern?" On top of the Crab was a design, like the ones on the Kankrelats. Ulrich punches it hard, and then punches it again; the Crab starts to shake then explodes throwing Ulrich into the air.

"Ulrich you lost 5 points." So far it wasn't that bad but if they kept losing points after a few hours it would mean losing his friend and Odd. Something is coming!" It moved faster then the others and Jeremie wasn't sure what it was.

"Another Crab seems to be in a hurry." Odd gets ready, Ulrich took the last one out and this Crab was his.

"Odd we should just go into the Tower it's to dangerous to stand out here and fight everything that comes." Odd ignores Ulrich and charges the Crab.

"Odd you lost another 10 points…" Jeremie was annoyed that every time Ulrich or Odd got hit their card came up on the screen interrupting him and his search for a materialization program.

"It was just a lucky shot." Odd stands up after being hit in the leg. "I don't have a pair of tongs or butter so I'm going to do this the old fashion way." Odd jumps up on top of the Crab. "Cool, it's like I'm Spiderman or something." He bounces on the Crab annoying it. "Good bye." Odd jumps on the weird design then jumps off before it explodes. "The design is the thing to hit Ulrich, it makes them explode, and who needs a weapon?"

"Odd watch it!" Ulrich sees another Crab, then two more, then another Crab come from out of nowhere; they appear in mid air before landing on Lyoko.

"Alright more fun." Odd charges the Crabs getting hit by four lasers at once.

"Odd you lost 40 more points! Ulrich get him in the Tower before he gets hit again." Jeremie saw that Odd had only 30 points left and begins to worry, what would happen if all those points went away? Would Odd die?

"Easier said then done Jeremie." The Crabs had circled Odd making it impossible for Ulrich to get and save Odd.

"Jeremie I think I found it." Aelita was also worrying about the human named Odd; she didn't know if he would die like she would, she had never had a human on Lyoko before.

"Ok Aelita I see it, it looks like, uh, something." Jeremie didn't know what exactly he was looking at but figured the computer program Aelita knew what she was talking about.

"Odd!" Odd gets pounded with lasers, so many that all of his points are taken. Odd looks up at Ulrich as he starts to disappear, he breaks apart into smaller pieces then leaves Lyoko. "No, they got Odd!" Ulrich was angry, the Crabs had just killed his friend, he charges them attacking the nearest one. "Die!" He punches it on the design and jumps off before it explodes.

"Aelita Odd, he, his card went away, what does it mean?" Something else pops up on the screen. "Wait I have something here." It looked like part of the program he had been looking at before, the program Aelita found and said was the materialization program. "Why did this come up?"

"Uh, hello?" Odd comes out of the Scanner he had been sent in feeling sick.

"Odd?" Jeremie was sure he heard his voice but how?

"Yeah, what happened?" Odd's head felt funny, he becomes dizzy and falls over. "Was that a dream?"

"No Odd, are you ok, any wounds?" Jeremie couldn't believe it; the materialization program had been working the whole time.

"I think so, where's Ulrich?" Odd pats his body not finding any burns or bruises.

"He's still on Lyoko." Jeremie looks at the screen and sees Ulrich had destroyed two more Crabs leaving one left. "Ulrich let it hit you, you'll come back if you do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Odd's here and waiting for you to come back."

"Ok, if you say so Jeremie." Ulrich jumps off the Crab and lands in front of it. "Hit me, come on don't be shy, your friends weren't." The Crab charges a laser hitting Ulrich, it fires a few more until Ulrich disappears from Lyoko.

"Is he back yet?" Jeremie saw that Ulrich had left the Lyoko map but wasn't sure if he would come back like Odd did until a screen comes up that was the same one when Odd came back.

"He just came out, you ok Ulrich?" Odd helps Ulrich up who had also felt dizzy and sick when coming back from Lyoko.

"Sure, did we really do that?" Ulrich looks down at himself, no marks or bruises or burns.

"Yes Ulrich you did, and Odd, but I don't know what else to do." Jeremie had put the materialization program away in a file so he could find it quickly.

"Thank your friends for helping me please." Aelita was still working on the control panel in the Tower. "I've never been able to do much since I didn't have anyone working on the Super Computer from the outside, if you stay I might be able to keep Xana from coming out of the Super Computer again."

"I can stay Aelita." Jeremie had never seen so much data, so much power, so many programs to study, he was fascinated by the Super Computer and had to admit Aelita was cute, for a computer program.

"Jeremie are we going back now?" Ulrich and Odd had come from the Scanner Room.

"You can, I'm staying here with Aelita, work on this." Jeremie had the cards up for Odd and Ulrich, according to the information he had found and what Aelita told him Jeremie could modify his friends when they went to Lyoko. How, why, he wasn't sure put the Super Computer was incredible and if he had to work on a program for Aelita he would.

Back at Kadic Academy a young Asian girl finds her friend's room empty except for a little dog on the bed. "Who are you?" The dog jumps off the bed and runs to her. "Aren't you a cute little thing, aw you want your belly rubbed?" The girl kneels down and starts to rub the dog's belly after it rolls over.

"Hey Yumi!" Odd and Ulrich had ran back from the Factory finding Yumi Ishiyama petting Kiwi. "Sorry I'm late." Ulrich knew she was coming soon but he didn't think it would take him so long to go to a stupid Factory.

"Oh hi Odd, Ulrich, I'm a little early so don't worry about it and whose this," She picks the dog up, "And what is he doing here? You know dogs aren't allowed at Kadic Academy."

"He's Kiwi and he's not a dog he's a puppy." Odd takes Kiwi from Yumi. "You'll never guess where we were." Odd scratches Kiwi behind the ears getting his tail to wag. "It was really cool, we…" Ulrich cuts him off.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich did not want to explain to Yumi about a virtual world with monsters and an elf, it was too complicated and she would never believe them. Also according to Aelita the other computer program killed people and he didn't want one of them to be Yumi.

"What? Where did you go?" She looks back inside their room and sees they had unpacked their things so where had they gone? Especially without her, Ulrich knew she was going to meet up with him and Odd later, so why didn't they wait for her? Knowing Odd it was either a place to eat or a place with girls, Yumi feels a strange emotion come up, not sure what it is she puts it away.

"Come on Ulrich this could be fun with Yumi." Odd was grilling Ulrich, he knew Ulrich had a crush on Yumi but was too much of an introvert to do anything about it. "I know I had fun."

"Odd she would never believe us." Ulrich meant to whisper it but his emotions had him say it louder then he wanted.

"Believe you about what?" What was Ulrich hiding? Yumi looks at Odd who has his goofy smile on his face.

"Ulrich's friend from home came today and he took us to this old Factory and…" Ulrich elbows Odd in the ribs. "Ow, Ulrich come on she wants to know, or do you want this to be a guy thing only? Think Yumi is to weak to fight the…" Ulrich elbows him again.

"Yeah Ulrich what are you trying to hide from me?" After not being able to see Ulrich all summer the first thing he does is hide something from her. She liked him a little more then just as friends but she didn't think he liked her back, like that, and it hurt to think he would hide something from her.

"It's nothing and Odd don't you need to take Kiwi out to use the bathroom?" Ulrich didn't want to talk about what he and Odd had just done, if Xana killed people he didn't want Yumi to get involved.

"Come on Ulrich it was fun and we might need more help when we go back." Odd liked Lyoko, the monsters were fun to fight and Aelita was cute.

"If we go back and I doubt that will happen Odd." Ulrich wanted nothing to do with that computer thing Jeremie had found.

"Come on Yumi if Ulrich won't go then I'll show you." Alone time with Yumi didn't sound like a bad thing to Odd, she wasn't in his grade but she was female and figured he could start on her grade now.

"No you won't I'll go with you." Ulrich didn't want to leave Yumi alone with Odd, Ulrich knew about his friend's appetite for food and girls.

Getting to where they climbed the wall before the three see Jim. "Hi Jim." Ulrich starts running in place. "Come on guys follow me." He whispers it to the other two and they start running in place.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Jim sees one of the kids is his star football player Ulrich. "Oh running around the wall for stamina training? Good work Ulrich the season doesn't start for awhile, maybe when we do tryouts you can get the other team members to run with you." Jim walks away looking for students he knew were trouble makers.

"Wow Ulrich I should have you around all the time." Yumi smiles at Ulrich, he smiles back, she wasn't sure if he felt uncomfortable from the way Jim treated him or from what she said. "Help me up." Ulrich cups his hands so Yumi can stand on them for a boost up and gets to the top of the wall. She pulls Odd up then they pull Ulrich up, the heaviest of the three before jumping to the other side.

"There has to be an easier way." Odd wipes his brow as sweat start to form; August was making its last struggles to cook the people of France.

"Like what taking the sewers?" Ulrich and the other two walk to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Someone's here Aelita." Jeremie wasn't expecting anyone and turns around to see his friend Ulrich with Odd and an Asian girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yumi, who are you and what is this?" She looks around the room and sees the large map in the center. "Is that the Loco thing?"

"Lyoko, hello Yumi, I'm Aelita." The pink elf sees someone knew, she had never seen anyone like Yumi before as all her past contacts had been with Caucasians. She turns to Jeremie, "What is wrong with her?"

"What do you mean Aelita?" Jeremie doesn't see anything wrong with Yumi but wonders why Ulrich and Odd brought her here.

"She doesn't look like you or anyone else I've seen, her skin is different and her face is different." Aelita didn't understand different races, books and news reports did not give details on how people looked.

"What you've never seen an Asian person before?" Yumi sees the strange looking girl on the monitor. "Where have you been living these past few thousand years?"

"That's Aelita; she's a computer program, so she's been living in a computer." Jeremie looks at Ulrich trying to mouth 'what is she doing here'.

"Oh, that's the elf girl?" Yumi turns to Ulrich who nods. "Weird, how long has she been there?" Jeremie turns back to the computer panel when Ulrich doesn't get the message.

"We don't know, Aelita says Lyoko doesn't have days or nights, weeks, months, years, they don't mean anything to her. I have an idea that she has been there for at least four years but not sure."

"How did you figure that one out Jeremie?" Ulrich goes over and looks at the screen Jeremie had up not understanding any of it.

"From what Aelita told me Xana was responsible for something over in America that happened about 4 years ago."

"Wait Xana, that's the place she's on right?" Ulrich shakes his head going back to his other friends leaving Jeremie alone with the computer.

"Lyoko is where Aelita lives and Xana is another computer program." The one Ulrich worried about, the one that according to Aelita had killed people.

"And you went there?" Yumi wasn't sure she believed them yet; it seemed to crazy to believe.

"Yeah Yumi it was great, there were monsters we got to fight and an Ice world and forest and…" Odd rants about how great it was to be on Lyoko for a minute.

"Crabs? Kankrelats? And Towers that glow? Who do you think you're talking to?" Yumi was certain it was a prank now, it had to be, heck it was something Sci Fi Channel wouldn't even show.

"If you don't believe us you can go to Lyoko and see for yourself." Odd wanted to go back really bad, it was amazing to be able to run and jump and fight without getting in trouble and never get tired.

"How, is there a door or something we walk through?" Yumi says this skeptically looking at Ulrich trying to show she wasn't that gullible.

"No Yumi you take the Scanner things in the next room." Odd walks over to the elevator pushing the open button. The doors open and Odd motions to Yumi to get in. "Ladies first." Yumi walks on followed by Odd and Ulrich. "Jeremie send us in a few ok?"

"I guess, Aelita I'm about to send my friend and Odd again, they're bringing Yumi with them." Aelita nods happy to see people on Earth again and even more excited to meet an Asian person, she wondered if they would be different on Lyoko from the other two being a girl. She knew she wasn't a girl herself just took the form of one but would get to compare herself to another girl soon.

"This is it?" Yumi steps off the elevator and sees something in the middle of the room.

"No, Odd which button did you hit?" Ulrich hadn't seen this room yet. In the center was a something he had never seen before, it was big, but no idea what it was.

"I hit the other one; I wanted to see what else was here." Odd walks over to the thing in the middle and touches it; it is made of metal and warm. "Feels like my moms laptop after it has been on for awhile."

"Where are you? Are you ready to go?" Jeremie was waiting for their signal to send them and had the program to send them to Lyoko up already.

"No Jeremie we found something, could you take the elevator down here?" Ulrich figured it was a computer, could it be the Super Computer, was Lyoko inside of it?

"I'll be back Aelita, keep working on the Creation program for me ok?" She nods as Jeremie gets out of the chair and walks over to the elevator shaft. Hitting the button for the elevator it comes up and Jeremie takes it to the room the others were in.

"Jeremie you think this is the computer?" Ulrich sees his friends eyes open in shock as his jaw drops.

"If this is it I might never leave the Factory." According to Aelita this was a Quantum Computer, something that didn't exist, but this computer was large and powerful, maybe it was a Quantum Computer. "I can't believe this; I think this is the battery." Jeremie opens something up with a lightning bolt symbol on top and sees a green glow coming from it. "I better not mess with that." _Yet_, Jeremie was curious and wanted to dissect the computer badly but he was supposed to be sending his friend and the others to Lyoko.

"If you're done drooling Jeremie maybe we could go to Lyoko."

"We? I'm not going."

"Why not, you're not scared are you?" Odd says it jokingly but it seems to hit a nerve.

"No I am the only one here who can send you unless you can read Binary so if you would like to go to Lyoko Odd I think you should take the ladder and I will take the elevator." Jeremie wasn't scared, there was nothing to be scared of on Lyoko, and he just didn't want to go to Lyoko. He was having too much fun going through and finding what he could on the Super Computer with Aelita.

"Just saying, fine, ok Yumi time to prove we aren't lying." They all get in the elevator dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room before going to the Scanner Room.

"Ok now are you ready?" Jeremie has the Scanner Program up and ready.

"Yes Jeremie." Ulrich hopes he isn't making a huge mistake by bringing Yumi to Lyoko, Xana had already killed people, started a war between two countries, and now he was getting his friend involved with it.

"What is this?" Yumi lands in the forest area of Lyoko outside of the Tower Aelita was in.

Lyoko Yumi, haven't you been paying attention?" Odd looks around. "Aw, no monsters." Odd wanted to fight some more.

"That's a good thing, are we allowed in the Tower?" Ulrich walks up to the Tower and puts a hand on it having his hand go through. "Come on Yumi Aelita should be inside." Ulrich goes inside followed by Yumi. "Hello again Aelita." Ulrich turns to Yumi. "This is Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi this is Aelita, uh, and I guess just Aelita." Yumi sticks her hand out getting a blank stare from Aelita.

"It's an Earth custom Aelita." Aelita still doesn't shake Yumi's hand. "Anyways, you're a computer program?" Aelita nods. "Who made you?"

"I don't know," Aelita leans in studying Yumi, "Your face is still different." Aelita moves her head looking at the side of Yumi's face. "Why?"

"I'm Asian, my race looks like this, haven't you ever seen an Asian person?" Yumi gets uncomfortable and backs away.

"No, Asia, largest continent in the world, the Chinese civilization is one of the oldest in history, India is known for…"

"Aelita they know about Asia, now what is this?" Jeremie interrupts Aelita before she spent more time on Asian history. He brings up a program he had seen before but couldn't think it was what it said it was.

"A program to change time and have it reversed." Jeremie, as does the others, stare at Aelita. Jeremie through the screen tries to see if Aelita was lying but couldn't tell, her face didn't show emotion very well.

"You mean we can go back in time with this program? That's impossible, time doesn't flow like a river, you can't go back up the river, you…" Or could you? Jeremie studies the program fascinated by the details and complexity, whoever had made this computer, these programs, Lyoko, was a genius.

"Hey guys you might want to come out we have company!" Odd had waited outside the Tower hoping for some monsters to fight and now had his wish.

"What there are more elf girls?" Yumi looks at Aelita, then at Ulrich. "Or are they the monsters Odd was talking about?"

"I don't know lets go out and see." Ulrich and Yumi leave the Tower seeing six Kankrelats and two Crabs.

"This is going to be fun!" Odd runs and slides into a Kankrelat knocking it over before jumping up and landing on top of a Crab. "Hit the symbol and you win a prize!" Odd punches the symbol on top of the Crab and jumps off as it explodes.

"Hai!" Yumi kicks a Kankrelat off the edge of the land and it falls into the nothingness below. "That was ok but…" She is hit by a laser from behind falling over. "What was that?" She turns around and sees the second Crab charging another laser and dodges it. "That didn't hurt, weird."

Yumi you lost 10 points." Jeremie sees the new card come up and rights down her name. "It's Y-U-M-I right?"

"Yes, whoa!" The Crab had tried to stab Yumi with a leg but she dodges it. "What the heck is that?" Yumi points at something rolling towards them, it looked like a giant bowling ball, something her friends hadn't seen yet.

"Dangerous." Ulrich grabs a Kankrelat and throws it at the Crab. "We better get back in the Tower."

"Come on Ulrich it means more fun!" Odd runs over to the new monster just as it open up revealing something with the same symbol as on the Kankrelats and the Crabs. "Time to pin the tail on the donkey!" Odd runs and just as he is about to jump and kick the new monster in the symbol it charges and fires a semi circle shot that hits Odd and knocks him several meters.

"I told you it was dangerous." Ulrich grabs another Kankrelat and throws it at the new monster, it closes its shell and the Kankrelat bounces off landing on its side.

"But it is fun Ulrich, watch this." Yumi jumps, does a handspring, turns in the air and lands on the new monster. "Come on open up already." She knocks on the shell. "Anybody home?" She knocks on it again before getting hit by two lasers from the last of the Kankrelats.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs over and kicks a Kankrelat as hard as he can and sends it flying over the edge before kicking the other one.

"I don't know what you're doing but Odd lost 40 points with one shot and Yumi lost another 10 points." Jeremie was working with Aelita on three different programs from the Super Computer and the screens for Ulrich and the others were popping up every time they were hit.

"Only the Crab left and the new guy, hmm, calling him Bowling Ball doesn't sound right, with that armor its more like a tank." Odd had gotten back up after the hit and was trying to figure out a name for the new monster.

"Worry about that later Odd we need to get rid of them and back in the Tower." Ulrich distracts the Crab as Yumi gets up and jumps on the new monster. Odd, seeing his chance, jumps on top of the Crab and pounds on the symbol.

"Ok now just the Ball Tank? No, how about Round Tank, no that doesn't sound right either." Odd was still trying to figure out a name for the new monster when Jeremie finds something startling.

"Uh guys, something came up and I have no idea what it is, Aelita you know what this is?" A screen had flashed on the screen and a blinking Tower appears in the middle.

"Its Xana, he's launched an attack!" Aelita was afraid this would happen, if she got a human to believe her then yes they could help her but it would give Xana another target. "I don't know what to do." Aelita stops, the ground had shaken something that had never happened on Lyoko that she knew of.

"Hey there are these weird things appearing on the ground." The new monster was ignored as it wouldn't open with Yumi on top of it. "Jeremie?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the new screen, Ulrich, you and Odd go check it out, I think you need to go West from where you are." Jeremie wasn't sure how the directions worked on the map.

"I'll go to." Aelita closes the panel in the Tower and leaves it. "What are you doing?" She sees Yumi standing on top of the new monster.

"Waiting for it to open up." Yumi knocks on the shell getting no response. "I guess no one's home." She jumps off of it and before she lands the new monster opens up. Odd was ready for this and takes a flying leap and kicks the new monster in the symbol.

"Mega Tank, yeah, like in Control & Conquer 3." Odd sees Aelita had come out of the Tower. "Hello Princess nice to see you out of your castle, we knights will escort you to the next one." Odd smiles at Aelita who is confused, the Towers weren't castles, and she wasn't a Princess, she was a computer program. "You know, like King Arthur."

"Ok Odd, Jeremie says we are to go west from here and he is right." Aelita could almost feel it, even though there was no sense of touch on Lyoko. The ground shakes again and white rings appear to be coming from the west. "Thank you for helping me." Aelita starts to run west followed by Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

After following the pulses for ten minutes they find a weird colored Tower. "Is it sick or something?" The Tower glowed red instead of blue like all the others.

"I don't know, I think Xana's done something to it." Aelita walks up to the Tower, about to enter it, when she is hit by a laser.

"Protect her!" Jeremie sees Aelita just lost ten points, must be a Crab in the area. "Aelita what happens if you lose all of your life points?" She was a computer program so wouldn't come to Earth like Ulrich or Odd did.

"I don't know, I've never lost them all, I assume I would be deleted." Aelita gets off the ground when the Crab charges her. "They've never been this aggressive; Xana must be trying to keep me out!" Aelita runs past Odd who jumps in front of the Crab.

"Ta da! Sir Lancelot to the rescue!" Odd grabs a leg of the Crab and hangs on. "Like riding a mechanical bull at the fair!" He swings himself up on top of the Crab landing on the symbol. "Oops I wanted to have more fun." He jumps off before the Crab explodes.

"Ok Aelita get in the Tower, find whatever Xana is trying to hide, I guess." Ulrich was taking the lead now, he lead the Kadic Academy Junior Football team on Earth and was now leading the people and computer program on Lyoko. "Yumi, Odd, take points around the Tower and watch out for any monsters."

"What did you find Aelita?" Jeremie had no idea what was going on but now that Aelita was in the Tower he was able to load information on it. "I'm not sure but I think this Tower is giving off power to Xana."

"I agree, Xana is using the Tower to escape Lyoko and attack on Earth." How to stop it Aelita wasn't sure. She has the panel up and is looking around trying to find anything to help her stop Xana. "I think I need to turn the Tower off, deactivate it, to stop Xana."

"We have time Aelita." Jeremie didn't think whatever Xana was doing was bad, yet, as nothing had happened. "Aelita you look for how to turn the Tower off, I need to look for a way to bring Ulrich and the others back without being hit by lasers."

In another country a computer turns on, the files and data are corrupted by Xana. An office drone sees the computer is on and looks at the screen. "Holy crap, the boss is gonna wanna know bout this!" He runs to the office at the end of a hallway and opens the door without knocking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Johnson?"

"Sir, we, the computer, it caught a file from Iran! It said something about Project Nuclear Holocaust."

"What! Why didn't you come to me earlier?" The Boss gets out of his chair and walks with authority to the sea of cubicles and the one computer that is on.

"Sir, more information came in, it seems Iran, Kuwait, Syria, Jordan, hell the whole Middle East has been armed with nuclear weapons from China!" This was it, why Echelon had been created, to find information the enemy had and didn't want found.

"Call the President we are moving to DEFCOM 2, call Scott and set up a press conference, and get all the Senators, Representatives, and Supreme Court Judges to a safe location." Project Nuclear Holocaust was always the Omega Plan, the last option, but if the nations of the Middle East had Weapons of Mass Destruction they couldn't send in troops they had to strike first with nuclear weapons of their own. If they were to late the entire planet could be destroyed leaving nothing but cockroaches and rats.

"I found something!" Jeremie wasn't sure what it was but he found it. "Aelita, it says here that the return to the past program is connected to deactivating Towers, but it doesn't say how to deactivate a Tower!" Jeremie was working on it when something came out of the computer and attacked him.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich and the others heard him scream then nothing. "We need to get back to Earth but there aren't any other monsters around!" Ulrich looks at Odd. "Odd hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me, if I lose my points I'll go to Earth." Ulrich had to help his childhood friend.

"Are you sure?" Yumi wasn't sure what Ulrich was talking about, losing points to go to Earth?

"Yes." _No_… Ulrich shakes his head, this had to work, he had to see if Jeremie was ok. "Hit me!"

"If you say so." Odd jumps on top of Ulrich and starts punching him until Ulrich disappears to Earth.

"You got way too much out of that Odd." Yumi stares at him; he acted like he was really trying to hurt Ulrich.

"He told me to hit him so I did." Odd gets up hoping Ulrich made it back to Earth.

Ulrich falls out of the Scanner he went to Lyoko with. "Jeremie, Jeremie!" He calls out but no answer. Ulrich runs to the elevator and pushes the button for it. "Come on, hurry up, please." The elevator gets down and opens up; Ulrich runs in it and pushes the button to go to the Control Room.

"Hey Yumi look at that." Two Crabs were running towards the Tower at full speed. "What are they doing?" The Crabs run into the Tower Aelita was in and bounce off.

"Looks like they are trying to get at Aelita." The elf girl inside the Tower that got Yumi's friends to take her here. "She must be doing something Xana doesn't want her to do." Yumi runs at a Crab as it charges at the Tower again and bounces off. Yumi jumps on its stomach before it can get up and starts to stomp on it having no results.

"You have to hit the symbol on top to blow them up Yumi." Odd had charged and dodged the second Crab as it fired several lasers. "Like this." Odd jumps towards a tree then jumps off of it and lands on the Crab. He punches the symbol and jumps off before it explodes. "Make sure you jump off though you lose points if you are on them when they explode."

"Ok." Yumi gets off the Crabs stomach and it flips over allowing Yumi to jump on top and kick the symbol. "It didn't work…" The Crab explodes sending Yumi up in the air.

"I told you to jump off after you hit the symbol Yumi." Odd laughs as Yumi falls to the ground, nothing hurt but her pride.

Back on Earth Ulrich finds Jeremie being attacked by a black mist. "Jeremie get over here, no, back!" The mist had gone after Ulrich invading his body before being expelled. "What the heck is it, Jeremie?" Jeremie starts to get back up. "Get in the elevator it was probably sent by Xana, go to the Scanners." The mist circles around Ulrich like a shark in the water.

"You can't send me Ulrich, you can't read it." Jeremie gets to the elevator catching his breath, the black mist seemed to try and posses him but couldn't.

"Uh, well, maybe Aelita can." Ulrich moves away from the elevator as it goes down to the Scanner Room. "Aelita can you hear me?"

"Yes Ulrich." Aelita sees Ulrich and the black mist in the Control Room through the monitor. "I think I can send Jeremie here if I use the panel." Aelita turns to it and brings up the Scanner program. "Jeremie are you in the Scanner?"

"Yes Aelita, I'm not sure about this…" There would be monsters on Lyoko, Jeremie was scared, and he was worried what would happen. He was comfortable with computers; it was Ulrich who was into martial arts and sports, if a monster attacked him would it hurt? Jeremie wrings his hands as the Scanner doors close.

"Where am I?" Jeremie lands in a desert nowhere near his friends.

"Jeremie? Where are you?" Yumi and Odd figured he would appear next to them but he hadn't.

"Hello?" They can't hear each other, Ulrich can though but he was busy with a black mist.

"Did he make it?" Yumi goes into the Tower to see if Aelita knew where he was. "Aelita you did send him right?"

"I think so, maybe I put in the wrong coordinates." She goes back to the panel and looks for where she sent Jeremie. "He's in the Desert Sector, I put a…"

"I don't care what you put in is he safe?" Jeremie was Ulrich's friend so Yumi wanted to consider Jeremie her friend, he didn't seem too bad.

"He should be since he isn't me." Aelita goes to the panel and brings up the Tower information. "I just need to find a way to deactivate this Tower!" She looks through more information starting to panic making her miss things.

"What was that?" Yumi stops Aelita. "Can you go back?"

"Yes Yumi but why?" Aelita does and finds a blank panel with one word, Code.

"Maybe you have to put in a password." Yumi thought of her dad's laptop and how it had a password on it and the panel reminded her of it.

"I don't know what it is." Aelita thinks about what the password could be while elsewhere on Lyoko Jeremie runs into trouble.

"Hello! Anyone hear me?" Jeremie's yelling gets the attention of two Mega Tanks. "Oh no, Ulrich help me!" But Ulrich was having his own problems.

"Follow the leader, come on, this way." Ulrich gets to the elevator and the black mist follows.

"No!" Jeremie is hit by one of the semi circle blasts from a Mega Tank. "Hey, that really didn't hurt." Getting back up he notices he was fine, no marks, no bruises, nothing. "Stay away from me!" Jeremie runs away as the second Mega Tank charges up for another blast.

"Stay away from me!" Ulrich had fallen on the bridge connecting to the Factory and is attacked by the black mist. "Get off…" His words are choked off by the black mist as it enters his body again, being expelled from Ulrich's body again.

"Xana." Aelita enters Xana as the code, nothing. "Quantum." Still nothing. "I don't know what the Code is!" Aelita was getting frustrated and was running out of ideas. "Attack." Still nothing.

"No, you are the ones that take 40 points away, I only have 20 left, stay away!" Jeremie is backed into a rock. "Wait don't hurt me…" The Mega Tank blasts Jeremie sending him back to Earth.

"Help, please, anyone." Ulrich was starting to become light headed from lack of oxygen. Every time the black mist entered his body it stopped him from breathing. Trying to crawl away Ulrich is attacked again.

"Aelita I'm back." Jeremie sits down at the computer panel. "I don't know where Ulrich went, could you bring up the security cameras like you did in my room?" Jeremie wasn't sure how to do it yet.

"Yes Jeremie, I need a Code and can't think of what it could be to deactivate the Tower." Aelita brings up the cameras for Jeremie and he sees Ulrich lying on the ground with the black mist hovering above him.

"Hurry Aelita, uh, try Xana."

"I did that already and…" She lists off several other words she used for the Code that didn't work.

"Well, uh, try Lyoko." Aelita does. "Something is happening Jeremie!" The screens dropped down into the base of the Tower.

"The Tower changed colors is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Odd sees the Tower change from glowing red to glowing blue.

"I think so; the energy being given by the Tower went away." Jeremie looks at the security cameras and sees Ulrich isn't moving. "Oh no, Ulrich…"

"What happened, is he ok?" Yumi is concerned and confused all this happening at once was a lot for anyone to handle.

"I don't know, Aelita bring up the program to return to the past." Aelita does. "It already has a time stamp on it, about twenty minutes ago." When the Tower Xana activated first turned on. "I think I just…" A white bubble comes up and sweeps the world sending it back twenty minutes into the past.

"Did everything just taste purple for a minute?" Odd looks and sees Ulrich. "Hey how'd you get here?" They were on Lyoko again; the trip to the past put them back at the first Tower.

"I don't know." Ulrich tries to take a deep breath after nearly being suffocated by the black mist but can't, he is on Lyoko, no air or breathing. "Jeremie?"

"I, I did it, it worked." Jeremie looks at his watch; it showed they had gone back twenty minutes. "Wait that means Xana will attack soon."

"No Jeremie." Aelita's screen appears on the monitor. "His first attacks went unstopped because I didn't know about this, the activated Towers, they must have been in separate parts of Lyoko, but this time we stopped it, whatever it was." They had no idea, Ulrich and Jeremie thought it was a simple black mist but they had just saved the world from the only thing that beats global warming, nuclear winter.

"Well I have a week to work on all these different programs and figure out how to get you out of there without losing all your life points." Jeremie was delighted, this computer was so powerful, so beautiful, and it didn't hurt that Aelita was kind of cute to, for a computer program.

"That's pretty much it on how we found all this." Odd stands up after telling the story to William, with help from the others.

"Really? Man, that's extreme; you've been fighting the Xana thing all this time?"

"We now know Xana is Sanne, Aelita's Mother, and Franz Hopper is her Father." Aelita pushes Ulrich.

"He is not my Father he is a horrible person!" Aelita looks up to the sky. "Jeremie take us back now please."

"Wait I don't want to be alone." William wasn't sure if he could handle being alone on Lyoko.

"Yumi should have thought of that before she sent you here." Aelita is materialized back to Earth.

"I'm sorry William but we have to go to school, figure out what to do about your things, you know?" Yumi hadn't thought of that before, if they had just found William dead it would be over but how to explain him literally disappearing off the planet?

"I know what you mean, I can't go home, I can't see Samantha, I can't see my parents." William is hit with a wave of depression, he had been having a good time fighting the monsters with his friends but now it came to him what this all meant.

"We can write a letter, saying you ran away or something." Odd and Ulrich materialize to Earth leaving Yumi and William on Lyoko. "I don't regret saving you William, I had to, you gave your life defending me and Ulrich."

"No I wasn't Yumi, I was protecting you, I love you," William puts his hands on Yumi's arms "your friends seem mad that you did whatever it was you did to get me here." He leans down and kisses her. "Thank you Yumi."

"William I can't do that." Yumi pulls away from William. "I'll write the note, tell them you aren't doing this for attention you just needed to get away for awhile." Like she had written when she ran away from Xana, Sanne. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not, Jeremie is smart and so is Aelita, they'll find something, right?" William had to hang on to that thread of hope that he would be back on Earth again to see his family, and maybe, even if now she wouldn't let him now, he could win Yumi now that he was part of the group.

"Ok Jeremie materialize me." Jeremie does, leaving William alone on Lyoko.


End file.
